Hancock
Hancock is a 2008 movie directed by Pteter Berg and starring Will Smith.The film tells the story of a rejected Los Angeles resident who drinks a lot and has anger problems. Oh, and he is also got superhuman powers. Plot John Hancock (Smith) is an alcoholic man with superpowers (including flight, invulnerability, immortality, and superhuman strength). Though he uses his powers to stop criminals in his current city of residence (Los Angeles), his activity inadvertently causes millions of dollars in property damage due to his constant intoxication. As a result, he is routinely jeered at crime scenes. Hancock also ignores court subpoenas from the city of Los Angeles to address the property damage he has caused. When public relations spokesperson Ray Embrey (Bateman) departs from an unsuccessful meeting pitching his All-Heart logo for corporations that are extraordinarily charitable, he becomes trapped on railroad tracks with an oncoming freight train. Hancock saves Ray's life, but he causes the train to derail and nearly injures another driver. Other drivers jeer at Hancock for causing more damage, but Ray steps in and thanks Hancock for saving his life. Ray offers to improve Hancock's public image, and Hancock grudgingly accepts. The spokesperson convinces the alcoholic superhero to permit himself to be jailed for outstanding subpoenas so they can show Los Angeles how much the city really needs Hancock. When the crime rate rises after Hancock's incarceration, the Chief of Police contacts the superhero. With a new costume from Ray, Hancock intervenes in a bank robbery, rescuing a cop and stopping the leader of the robbers, Red Parker (Marsan). After the rescue, Hancock is applauded for handling the bank robbery. The superhero becomes popular once more, as Ray had predicted. He goes out to dinner with Ray and his wife Mary (Theron), to whom he reveals his apparent immortality and his amnesia from 1931, about 80 years ago. After Hancock tucks a drunken Ray into bed, he discovers that Mary also has superhuman powers. He threatens to expose her until she explains their origins; she explains they have lived for 3,000 years with their powers, having been called gods and angels in their time. She adds that they are the last of their kind and that their kind are paired. Mary does not tell Hancock the entire truth, and Hancock departs to tell Ray about the conversation. The exchange results in a battle between Hancock and Mary that takes them to downtown Los Angeles, causing significant damage to the area. Ray, downtown in a business meeting, sees and recognizes Mary using superhero powers like Hancock. Hancock is later shot twice in the chest and wounded when he stops a liquor store robbery. He is hospitalized, and Mary visits and explains that as the pair of immortals gets close, they begin to lose their powers. She also explains that Hancock was attacked in an alley almost 80 years prior, causing his amnesia. Mary deserted him then in order for him to recover from his injuries. When Hancock is hospitalized, the hospital is raided by Red Parker, the bank robber, and four other men. Mary, visiting Hancock, is shot in the process. Hancock is able to stop the four men but is further wounded by them. When Red attempts to finish Hancock off, Ray comes to the rescue and disarms and kills the bank robber with a fire axe. With Mary nearly dying, Hancock flees from the hospital so their parting will allow her to heal with her powers. Hancock later winds up in New York City, working as a superhero. Ray is seen walking with Mary discussing historical events, such as the reign of Attila the Hun, in a jovial manner. Out of gratitude to Ray, Hancock paints Ray's All-Heart logo on the moon and calls the spokesperson to look up at the worldwide advertisement. Cast * Will Smith as Hancock * Jason Bateman as Ray Embrey * Charlize Theron as Mary Embrey * Eddie Marsan as Kenneth Parker Jr. Category:American films Category:Films Category:2008 films Category:Will Smith films Category:Superhero films Category:Action Category:Columbia Pictures films